Sólo Una Noche
by Amy Welch
Summary: Bella y Edward son los mejores amigos, pero Bella ha estado enamorada de él desde que era una niña. Así que cuando en una noche de fiesta Edward se pasa de copas e intenta tocar a Bella, ella no está dispuesta a desaprovechar la oportunidad de su vida aunque sólo sea por una noche. Jamás se imaginó que un momento en brazos del chico de su vida iba a salir tan mal...


_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

**_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_**

Sólo Una Noche.

BPOV

Acabo de salir del instituto, Edward me tiene tomada de la mano. Su amigo Jasper está caminando con nosotros y ambos están discutiendo sobre la fiesta de ésta tarde en casa de Alice, amiga mía y novia de Jasper.

–¿Llevo la cerveza?– pregunta Edward divertido.

–Claro. Pero no vayas a exagerar. Mike y el resto del equipo de americano van a llevar también.

–De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora nos vemos entonces?

–A las ocho. Y sean puntuales. A Alice le gusta la puntualidad.

–Muy bien Jasper. Nos vemos entonces– se dan una palmada en la espalda como despedida y Jasper me besa la mejilla.

–Y que no se os olvide su traje de baño. He convencido a Alice de que nos deje usar la piscina.

Jasper se aleja.

Edward me abre la puerta de su auto (porque el mío no sirve ahora) y me invita a pasar.

–Te agradezco que me lleves a casa– le digo cuando él ya ha tomado su lugar frente al volante.

–No es ningún problema, nena. Sabes que no dejaría nunca que te fueras caminando sola a casa– saca el auto del cajón de estacionamiento y se incorpora a la carretera.

El corazón me comienza a latir a un ritmo alarmante. Edward y sus palabras cariñosas como "nena" o el que me tome de la mano, tienen ese efecto en mí.

–De todos modos, gracias– repito luego de un vano instante –Sé que en vez de a mí deberías estar llevando a Tanya, de hecho yo pude haberme ido atrás.

Edward pisa el acelerador y rebasa la camioneta de Lauren. Noto el cambio de su humor en el aire.

Me remuevo en mi lugar y me aprieto la mochila contra el pecho.

–Perdona ¿dije algo malo?

Nos encontramos con la luz roja del semáforo y Edward se ve obligado a detenerse.

Baja la ventanilla de su lado y enciende un cigarrillo. Mira el techo del auto un momento y luego mira hacia el frente y pronto creo que no me contestará nunca.

–Tanya y yo… lo dejamos– se lleva el cigarro a la boca y suelta el humo. Ladea la cabeza y deja ver una sonrisa amarga –Más bien ella me dejó.

Giro mi torso hacia él y pongo gesto de incredulidad.

–¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

–Pasó hoy, en la cafetería. Dijo que era demasiado bueno para ella. Ya sabes… bueno en el mal sentido– el semáforo cambia a verde y pisa el acelerador de nuevo –¿Lo entiendes?

Me cruzo de brazos –No. La verdad es que no. ¿Desde cuándo ser un chico bueno es una desventaja? ¿Cómo es que ser "demasiado bueno" puede tener un mal sentido?

–Pues ella sólo dijo que necesitaba más aventura, más pasión en su vida; y que yo no tenía eso. Dijo que era demasiado tierno y bueno para su gusto. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que tiene razón.

–¡Edward, no! Sé que quieres mucho a Tanya pero ella es una tonta. Te dijo eso porque no está acostumbrada a tratar con caballeros.

Él me pone una mano en la cabeza y me agita el pelo.

–Lo dices porque eres mi amiga, Bells. Pero francamente piensa, de vez en cuando las chicas quieren a alguien rebelde y malo. Y yo, lo más rebelde que hago es… fumar esto– mira el cigarro con desprecio.

Edward da la vuelta en la calle de mi casa.

–Pues yo no lo veo así. Y no lo digo porque soy tu amiga, si no porque te conozco. Todas las chicas nos morimos por tenerte.

Me quedo paralizada al terminar la frase.

¿Alguien podría matarme ahora? ¡Lo suplico!

Justo en este momento Edward se detiene frente a mi casa. Un silencio incómodo nos rodea.

Ambos tratamos de olvidar lo que he dicho.

–Er… Bueno, gracias– abro la puerta y Edward me detiene.

–¿Vengo a recogerte para la fiesta?– me sonríe. La misma sonrisa fresca.

Me muerdo el labio –La verdad es que no… no planeo ir.

–Vamos Bells, mañana es sábado. Puedes desvelarte un poquito.

–No creo que a papá le guste que vaya.

–Si le digo que irás conmigo desde luego que te dejará ir.

–Es que…

–Anda nena, por favor. ¿Sabes? Tanya va a estar ahí y… te necesito a mi lado.

Asiento. Siempre termina convenciéndome. No sé ni por qué me esfuerzo todavía en resistirme.

–De acuerdo Ed. Ven por mí a las siete.

–Aquí estaré– se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Algo me revolotea en el vientre. Me bajo del auto y me despido con un gesto de mano.

Edward espera a que entre a casa para irse.

OoO

Ahora estoy frente a mi clóset y he sacado toda la ropa (cosa que nunca hago) buscando desesperadamente por algo para ponerme y cuando me pruebo la única falda que tengo compruebo que me queda demasiado corta (aunque seguramente larga para el gusto de Tanya).

Me frustro de luego de una hora sin hallar resultado y termino eligiendo algo que me hubiera puesto cualquier día. Pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa verde de hombro caído y mis Converse negros.

Rebusco en mi cajón de ropa interior intentando encontrar mi traje de baño, que es de cuerpo completo color celeste y de espalda descubierta.

Hago una pequeña maleta en donde pongo unas sandalias, una toalla para secarme y ropa interior.

A eso de las seis y media me meto a bañar, me peino un poco el pelo, me pongo el bañador debajo de la ropa y estoy lista.

Hablo a la estación de policía y pido que me comuniquen con papá. Le pido permiso para ir a la fiesta y le digo que Edward irá conmigo.

Me cuelga después de decirme que me cuide mucho y que me quiere en casa antes de la una.

A penas tengo tiempo de subir a mi cuarto por la maleta cuando tocan el timbre.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Veo por la mirilla antes de abrir. Es Edward, puntual a las siete y se ve tan perfecto que quita el aliento… y siento ganas de golpearlo.

Tiene puestos unos vaqueros de mezclilla oscura exquisitamente pegados (pero sin exagerar), y un jersey de pico color negro que resaltan el perfecto color blanco mármol de su piel.

–Hola nena– me sonríe y me atrae hacia él por la cintura –Estás muy guapa.

Me alejo de él con un golpe juguetón en el pecho y salgo de la casa.

–Sin mentir Cullen. No es necesario.

–Pero no estoy mintiendo. Te ves preciosa.

_Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando veas a Tanya_ pienso.

–Como sea. Vámonos antes de que Alice no nos deje entrar.

Echo un vistazo a la parte trasera del Volvo para encontrarme con al menos seis cartones de cerveza.

–Creo que Jasper te dijo que el equipo de futbol también llevaría cerveza.

–Pero beben como cosacos. Créeme, terminará faltando cerveza– me guiña el ojo.

.

.

.

La casa de Alice no queda tan lejos, pero es un verdadero martirio encontrar un lugar para estacionarnos cuando llegamos al patio frontal de la casa. Ya hay por lo menos veinte autos.

Edward me abre la puerta y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, no sin antes ponerse mi maleta en su hombro.

–Las princesas como tú no deben cargar nada– susurra.

Por el momento en el patio frontal no hay nadie, todo el mundo está adentro.

Me sorprendo cuando entramos a la casa de Alice. Acaban de dar las ocho y ya hay en la sala al menos setenta personas, lo que significa que en cada auto llegaron entre tres y cuatro personas…

Edward me toma el mentón y lo sacude cariñosamente.

–Deja de estar haciendo tus cuentas mentales ¿bueno? Diviértete.

–¿Cómo sabes que estoy contando?

–Porque pones tu cara de concentración: te muerdes el labio y frunces el ceño.

Miro para otro lado ignorando su comentario, y buscando a Alice.

Está en la cocina… besándose con Jasper. Creo que no será bueno interrumpir.

–Iré a traer las cervezas del auto– me dice al oído.

–Yo te ayudo– le contesto al instante –Es que… no quiero quedarme aquí sola.

Asiente –De acuerdo. Ven.

Estoy exhausta cuando terminamos de traer las cervezas y una gota de sudor se me resbala por la nuca.

–¿Cómo es que no estás sudando?– le pregunto, un tanto humillada.

–Verás, no saltarse la clase de física y correr un poco ayuda ¿sabes?

–Ahora ya sé– suelto una risita cuando entonces veo llegar a Tanya del brazo de ¿Emmet?

Oh Dios. Emmet es uno de los mejores amigos de Edward. Esto va a dolerle.

Sonrío fingiendo no haber visto nada, tomo a Edward de la mano y lo llevo hasta un rincón.

–Te diré esto para que no te alteres ¿bueno? Tanya acaba de llegar del brazo de Emmet.

–¿Qué?– grita y le hago un gesto para que se calle. Baja la voz –¿Emmet?

–Emmet– corroboro –Tu amigo– digo lo último con ironía.

–¿Pero cómo ha podido hacerme esto?– está mirando por sobre mi cabeza intentando encontrarlos y verlo por sí mismo.

–Escucha, si te quieres ir yo comprendo. No es bueno para ti que estés aquí con…

–Sht. No me voy a ir por culpa de Tanya. Vine a esta fiesta y logré hacer que vinieras conmigo. No voy a desperdiciar eso. Ahora, ¿qué tal si tomamos una cerveza?

.

.

.

No llevo la lata ni por la mitad y ya me está doliendo la cabeza.

–No puedo más– aparto la cerveza a un lado –No quiero tener resaca mañana.

–Con media cerveza a NADIE le da resaca, Bells– se rió. Ya va por la segunda lata.

Los invitados han terminado de llegar. Han puesto música a todo volumen, inflado globos y están bailando en los jardines.

Más de veinte personas están dentro de la piscina jugando voleibol.

–¿No vas a meterte al agua?

Carraspeo –No.

–¿Por qué?

–¡Pff! ¡Edward! ¿Ya viste el cuerpo de esas chicas? No pienso ponerme el traje de baño para terminar de humillarme frente a todas ellas.

–Tú eres más bonita. Y si bien no tienes un abdomen marcado como ellas tienes un vientre plano y eres delicada. Anda, yo me meteré contigo.

–¿Qué? ¡No! Ya dije que no voy a meterme.

–Si lo harás– dice.

–No, no lo haré– no puedo sofocar la carcajada.

–Sí, sí lo harás.

–¡No!

–¡Sí!

–¡No!

–¡Que sí!– se lanza contra mí y me carga sobre su hombro.

Sólo siento cómo corre, cómo salimos al jardín y de pronto…

–¡No! ¡Edward!– grito hasta quemarme la garganta, pero a la vez estoy divertida.

Siento el golpe de agua en mi cuerpo. Y por un instante Edward y yo nos quedamos sumergidos bajo ella.

Regreso a la superficie tomando una bocanada de aire, tosiendo y riendo.

Me quito el agua de los ojos y tengo una sonrisa (muy idiota) en la cara.

–¿Lo ves? Es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando Bells.

–¡Edward!– le golpeo el hombro a juego –¡No traje otro cambio de ropa!

–Pues más vale que te pongas el bikini si no quieres pescar un resfriado– me alza una ceja, retándome.

Aprieto los dientes hasta que me rechinan.

–Siempre terminas haciendo conmigo lo que quieres, Cullen– murmuro entre dientes.

Nado hasta la orilla y me quito toda la ropa hasta quedar en mi bañador de cuerpo completo.

Cuando me giro Edward también está en traje de baño.

Oh. Por. Dios.

Deberían de multarlo por ser tan… sexy.

Y a mí deberían de multarme por quererlo tanto.

Nada hasta donde estoy yo y me pone a horcajadas sobre él.

–¿Quieres nadar o jugar a las guerras?

–¿Las guerras?

–Sí. Ése juego en el que pones a una persona sobre tus hombros y cada pareja intenta tirar a la otra. Es divertido.

–Suena bien– encojo los hombros.

Edward y yo nadamos hasta donde están un grupo de chicos jugando a lo ya mencionado.

Las parejas comienzan a hacerse y los rivales también.

Está por tocarnos a nosotros cuando Tanya Denali y Emmet McCarthy entran a la piscina.

–Nosotros queremos jugar– dice Tanya mientras se pone sobre los hombros de Emmet, el peor amigo de la historia. –Nosotros contra ustedes. ¿Te parece, Edward?

–Me parece, Tanya– responde con coraje –Dos de tres.

Ella no parece notar que yo existo.

El juego (que se ha convertido en guerra para mí) comienza. Tanya me empuja fuertemente por los pechos, y me duele tanto que me dejo caer al agua para que deje de hacerlo.

–Uno– anuncia Emmet chocando la mano con Tanya.

Edward me saca del agua.

–¿Estás bien? Estoy comenzando a pensar que tal vez esto sea un poco brusco para ti.

–Nada de eso– me quito el cabello mojado de la cara –Esto me está gustando.

–Gracias Bells. Tú eres tan linda conmigo…

Me coloco sobre sus hombros de nuevo y miro fijamente a la rubia falsa.

_Con que quieres jugar sucio, zorra…_

El juego vuelve a empezar. Las demás parejas están teniendo dificultades por igual.

Tanya se acerca e intenta hacer lo mismo, pero yo reacciono antes y le tiro del cabello hacia atrás. Comienza a gritar de dolor y cae al agua.

–Uno a uno– anuncio con voz cantarina y no sé qué me impulsa a hacerlo, pero me inclino y le doy un beso en los labios a Edward.

Él se queda frío por un momento. Luego sonríe.

–Sigue así, nena– me guiña el ojo.

Observo a Tanya. Está tan enojada que podría echar humo por las orejas.

Ésta vez se abalanza sobre mí demasiado pronto y me empieza a enterrar las uñas en el brazo.

Yo intento apartarla por el cuello, pero Emmet también está empujando. Edward comienza a hacerlo con más fuerza.

Tanya nota que está perdiendo terreno y entonces me da un cabezazo.

Se me nubla la vista unos instantes.

¡Maldita!

Le pongo las manos en el torso y comienzo a empujarle, le jalo el pelo y ella grita, y cuando abre la boca con la otra mano yo le doy un golpe leve en la quijada, que le hace morderse la lengua y finalmente yo le empujo la frente hacia atrás.

Cae al agua junto con Emmet.

Tanya está gritando furiosa.

–¡Hizo trampa!– dice –¡Hizo trampa!

–Vamos Tanya ¿qué pasa?– respondo –¿No fue tan tierno como esperabas?– le devuelvo sus palabras.

Edward me baja de sus hombros y ambos salimos de la piscina.

Si. Creo que me he hecho de una enemiga muy grande.

Pero no me importa por ahora.

Tomo mi ropa y salgo de la piscina tiritando de frío.

Edward me cubre con su jersey y me pega a su pecho.

–Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí– murmura –Tú eres la primera que deja a Tanya callada.

–No ha sido nada– contesto –Ella se lo merecía.

Alice nos recibe a ambos al entrar de nuevo a la casa, que está casi vacía. Todo el mundo está fuera.

–Oh, Belli. Tu ropa está empapada. Ven, sube. Te prestaré algo. Y, Edward… veré si hay ropa de Jasper que te quede. Sube tú también.

–Ahora voy– contesta.

Edward abre otra cerveza y comienza a tomarla como si fuera agua.

.

.

.

–No Alice. No me atrevería jamás a decirle a Edward que le quiero– niego rotundamente, jugueteando con uno de los peluches de Alice.

Estamos sentadas en la cama y estamos hablando de Edward… y de mí.

–Belli, si yo fuera tu hablaría con él. He visto cómo te trata. Todo el mundo ha visto como te trata. Andan por ahí tomados de la mano, se besan la mejilla, se hablan cariñosamente… ustedes prácticamente son novios. Y si él no te quiere como novia entonces dile que deje de dar falsas señales. Jamás has tenido un novio y todo por esperar a que Edward te declare su amor. Belli, si tú no impulsas la relación entonces nada va a pasar.

–Edward no está enamorado de mí, Alice. Y no está dando falsas señales. Él se porta así conmigo desde que éramos niños.

–De niños jugaban a casarse y a ser papá y mamá. ¿No recuerdas? Yo siempre era la bebé.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver.

–¡Oh! ¡Ed y tú me desesperan tanto! Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Qué pierdes con intentar?

–Tengo mucho que perder. Su amistad es algo sagrado para mí y… no quiero perderla.

–¿Entonces qué harás? Serás la eterna amiga enamorada que sólo se sienta a ver el desfile de novias y novias que pasan por la vida de Edward. Seguramente eso harás.

–No, por supuesto no.

–Entonces dime Belli ¿cuándo tendrás un novio? Estamos a poco tiempo de irnos a la universidad. Edward y tú tomarán caminos diferentes. Tal vez no vuelvan a verse. No tienes nada que perder.

De tan solo pensar en no volver a ver a Edward me duele el corazón.

Suspiro.

–Hay Alice… es que… no es tan fácil. Verás… Edward es un imposible. Él jamás se fijaría en mí como mujer.

–Lo hace Belli. Créeme. Él no es ningún ciego.

No quiero seguir escuchándola. Miro el reloj.

–Creo que ya dejé mucho tiempo sólo a Edward y ya tengo que irme también– me levanto de la cama y me sacudo una pelusa imaginaria del pantalón (que me queda muy ajustado) de Alice –Te agradezco los sabios consejos Ali. Te quiero.

–Yo también Belli. Por favor, inténtalo ¿sí? Solo esta noche.

Me llevo las manos a los oídos y niego una y otra vez.

–No te escucho Ali. No te escucho.

–¡Deja de ser tan infantil!

Abro la puerta con mi maleta al hombro y bajo las escaleras.

Jasper me llama desde la cocina.

–¿Qué pasa?– digo cuando estoy frente a la encimera.

–Edward está en el baño– susurra –Bebió mucho y no puede conducir ¿será que puedes llevarlo a casa?

–Claro pero ¿por qué tomó tanto?

–Tanya se besó con Emmet justo frente a él.

–¿Por qué Emmet hizo eso? Es su amigo.

–Digamos que Emmet se fijó en Tanya antes que Edward, pero Tanya lo eligió a él. Ahora que ellos terminaron Emmet decidió aprovechar.

–Pero es su amigo. No tenía que hacerle eso.

–A términos rápidos digamos que Edward fue el primero en violar el código de amistad. Si sabía que a Emmet le gustaba Tanya no tenía por qué acercarse a ella.

–Pero aún así…

–Bella, nunca lo entenderás porque tu cariño por Edward no te deja ver las cosas como son, pero créeme cuando te digo que los hombres son más crueles que las mujeres cuando quieren algo.

Se escucha la puerta del baño. Edward sale, tiene la piel muy sonrojada.

Jasper y yo regresamos a la sala.

–¿Nos vamos?– ofrezco.

–Sí, claro. Había olvidado que tenía que llevarte a tu casa, princesa– sonríe y de no ser porque arrastra las palabras no parecería que estuviera borracho.

Asiento con la cabeza, incómoda por su comentario y su tono de voz: el que usa con las chicas cuando está al acecho.

–Nos vamos Jasper. Que tengas linda noche.

Él se acerca a besarme la mejilla pero Edward lo impide.

–Hey, sht. No la toques. Ella…– me toma la cintura –…es mía.

Jasper se hace para atrás mostrando las palmas en gesto de rendición –Es tuya hermano. No hay duda.

Camino a la salida con el brazo de Edward sobre mi cuello.

–¡Adiós Jazz!– grito.

–¡Adiós Bella!

En el patio frontal sólo quedan un par de autos. La mayoría se ha ido y temo que pase de la una de la mañana.

Abro la puerta trasera del auto e intento meter a Edward, pero se resiste.

–No. No. Yo… quiero… debo llevarte a tu casa… princesa.

–Edward, estás borracho. No puedes conducir. Vamos, yo te llevaré a la tuya ésta vez.

–¿Pero en qué te regresarás entonces?

–Puedo tomar un taxi– digo sin mucha importancia.

–No. Debo llevarte a casa.

Suspiro.

–Hagamos esto: yo conduciré, iremos a mi casa y dormirás ahí hoy ¿está bien?

–Está bien– se acuesta en el asiento de atrás y se queda dormido.

.

.

.

–Llegamos.

Aparco el carro en el cajón de estacionamiento, Charlie no llegará hasta las siete de la mañana.

Abro la puerta trasera.

–Edward, vamos. Levántate.

Edward se levanta y me mira con ojos brillantes.

–Gracias, Bells– me toma la mano y caminamos hasta el porsche.

Cuando entramos a la casa y puedo verlo a través de la clara luz de la lámpara el alcohol parece haber disminuido de su sistema notablemente.

–Llamaré a mi papá para avisarle que he llegado. Tú mientras sube las escaleras y ponte cómodo ¿ok?

–Ok.

Le llamo a mi papá, afortunadamente a penas es la una y media así que no se molesta.

–Duerme bien, Bella. Llegaré por la mañana.

Dejé mi maleta en una de las sillas de la cocina. Ya la lavaría mañana.

Subí las escaleras y me encontré con Edward sentado en mi cama.

Abrí el clóset para sacar unas cobijas.

–Dormiré en la sala, por si necesitas algo.

–¿Qué? Claro que no.

–Edward, no dejaré que duermas tú en la sala. Eres mi invitado.

–¿Y quién dijo que dormiría en la sala?– pregunta divertido.

–¿Y entonces?

–Tu cama es suficientemente grande para los dos.

–Edward no… vamos a dormir juntos.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no sería correcto.

–Somos amigos, Bells.

–Estás tomado y tal vez hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas.

–No estoy tomado y si hago algo no me arrepentiré. No me arrepentiría de nada contigo.

Un suspiro bajo y entrecortado se me atora en el pecho –¿Lo ves? Ya estás diciendo cosas raras.

Él se levanta de la cama y me quita las cobijas de las manos, las deja en el clóset.

Se acerca a la puerta y la cierra con seguro.

–Edward– trato de reír –Deja de jugar. Tengo que ir a dormir.

–Bella, no estoy jugando.

Se acerca.

Más.

Un poco más.

Está muy cerca.

Siento el sabor de su aliento en mi boca.

Su mano se posa en mi nuca y la otra acaricia mi cintura. Me acerca.

El alcohol de su boca me llega a la garganta, junta sus labios con los míos y se queda quieto. Me mira fijamente.

El corazón se me sale del pecho. Edward Cullen me está besando.

Entonces mueve sus labios contra los míos. Abre la boca y pasa la punta de su lengua por mi labio inferior, superior y entre ellos.

Separo los labios ante el placer de la sensación. Su lengua hace contacto con la mía.

La cabeza me da vueltas y estoy a punto de desmayarme. Edward me sostiene fuerte por los hombros y me pega con más ahínco a su boca.

Me lleva lentamente hacia la cama y me recuesta en ella poco a poco.

Pasa un brazo por mi espalda y la palma de su mano me va subiendo la blusa para acariciar la piel a su paso.

Vuelve a besarme. Ésta vez es su boca la que hace la magia. Me succiona el labio inferior y su otra mano me acaricia tiernamente el cabello.

–Bella, eres tan dulce– susurra.

Una sensación eléctrica y casi palpable me recorre el cuerpo, y despierta cada miembro, cada hueso, cada músculo. Dilata cada poro y eriza cada vello.

No me doy cuenta de que tengo las manos quietas hasta ahora.

No quiero tocarlo.

Temo que si lo hago arruinaré el sueño, y él se desvanecerá, como tantas veces ya me ha pasado.

–Tócame– me dice al oído.

Mis manos tiemblan por el miedo, pero también lo hacen por tocarlo.

Lo único que puedo hacer es sostener su rostro entre mis manos y acercarlo más a mí.

No quiero que exista ningún espacio. Quiero que mi cuerpo empiece y acabe con él.

Él toma una de mis manos y la coloca en su pecho.

Respiro de forma errática, y mis latidos retumban en las paredes de mi pecho.

Mi mano acaricia su pecho un poco y se aventura a descender a su estómago. Llego al borde del jersey y lo levanto. Hago con tacto con su piel. Su vientre plano, duro y marcado. El vello delgado y seductor de su pecho.

Gime contra mi boca.

La sensación eléctrica que recorre mi cuerpo se repite.

Me levanta la blusa hasta poco antes de llegar a mi sujetador.

Su boca se mueve de la mía y viaja a mi cuello, pasando por mi barbilla; deja besos húmedos y luego deja salir su aliento, mezcla de menta y alcohol.

Es la sensación más maravillosa que he sentido nunca.

Mete ambas manos debajo de mi blusa y me toca los pechos.

Siento que la respiración me tiembla.

Siento como si me estuviera dando un ataque asmático.

Casi no puedo respirar.

Agarra los bordes de mi blusa y me la saca por la cabeza.

Me quedo en sujetador.

–Eres hermosa, preciosa, mi princesa.

Me habla con tanto cariño, con tanto ¿amor? Que olvido por completo que todo esto es para olvidar a Tanya, que todo esto lo hace porque bebió mucho en la fiesta.

Se saca el jersey y la playera y se queda desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Se agacha para quitarme los tenis y me quita el pantalón.

Me deja en ropa interior.

Desliza una mano por detrás de mi espalda y con un movimiento experto se deshace del broche de mi sujetador.

Mis pechos se liberan y con caricias termina de sacarme los tirantes.

Su mirada penetrante sobre mí hace que mis pezones se yergan.

–Linda. Mi linda Bella– murmura.

Se agacha para atrapar un pezón en su boca. Gimo escandalosamente y me arqueo. Me ruborizo.

–¡Ah! ¡Edward…!

–A puesto a que esto te gusta– dice –¿verdad?

–Sí. Por favor…

Deja pequeños besos sobre mis pechos y se desliza hacia abajo.

La sensación de urgencia en mi entrepierna crece a cada momento. Intento cerrar las piernas para aliviar la sensación. Pero él está colado entre ellas.

–Creo que es hora de deshacernos de esto– engancha sus dedos en el elástico de mis poco atractivas pantaletas y las baja de golpe.

Ahora sí me tiene completamente desnuda.

Me coloca las manos sobre las rodillas y me abre más las piernas, se acerca a mi boca para besarme, pero se detiene y habla de nuevo.

–La verdad es que te acariciaría toda la noche– me agarra el muslo con una de sus manos –Pero quiero estar dentro de ti ahora.

Me deja sin aliento con esa sola frase, se incorpora para quitarse toda la ropa y se inclina de nuevo sobre mí tan repentinamente que no tengo el gozo de verlo completamente desnudo.

–Abre bien las piernas– dice –y no te muevas.

Me toma un segundo hacer lo que me pide. Me agarra por las caderas y me acerca a su pelvis.

Cierro los ojos.

No es momento de decirle que ésta es mi primera vez. Si lo hago todo esto terminará. Se irá. Y jamás volverá a hablarme.

Por lo menos si ésta velada acaba con nuestra amistad tendré el recuerdo en mi piel de que estuvimos juntos una sola noche.

Siento la puna de su miembro en mi entrada.

Él me acaricia un poco ahí abajo para asegurarse que estoy lista.

–Edward– llamo –Hazlo. No puedo soportarlo.

Sonríe con su sonrisa clásica y tan de él.

–Perdona. Estoy siendo un poco lento ¿verdad?

Me limito a asentir.

Guió su miembro a mi centro y sentí una sensación en mi pecho caliente y agradable. Nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

Coloqué mis manos sobre su espalda para que él no se diera cuenta de que todo yo estaba temblando. De miedo y anticipación.

–Estás azul– me dice –Respira. Soy sólo yo, nena.

Se empuja lentamente dentro de mí. Avanzando centímetro a centímetro.

Encojo los dedos de los pies y me hago hacia arriba en la cama. Abro la boca para soltar un grito silencioso.

Edward abre la boca y suelta un quejido seco que parece provenir desde la base de su garganta.

–Más, Edward. Esto se siente tan bien– ruego.

Se inclina de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo y me abraza a él. Me besa.

Y con sus besos distrayéndome entra por completo en mí. Me despego de su boca para gritar ante el dolor.

Él se levanta, asustado.

–Bella, por Dios. Eras virgen.

Me asusto ante su reacción.

No.

No puedo perderlo ahora.

Enredo mis manos en su cuello y tiro de él hacia abajo, haciendo que su pecho se pegue de nuevo con el mío.

–No te vayas– imploro –Eres tú, Edward. Al único que yo quiero. Siempre te he querido.

Sus ojos verdes se dulcifican y me sonríe .dulcemente.

–Te quiero, princesa– me da un beso en la boca.

Se mueve dentro de mí otra vez.

Cierro los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación, pero él me acaricia la mejilla.

–Mírame, Bella– dice.

Abro los ojos.

Veo reflejado en su rostro cada expresión de placer cada que encuentra un punto nuevo en mi interior.

Siempre he visto en las películas que las mujeres siempre estrujan las sábanas en sus manos, y jamás había entendido su sobreactuada reacción, pero cuando Edward ondula las caderas y me acaricia un pezón con el pulgar entiendo por qué lo hacen.

Para no gemir como unas locas.

Tengo los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar las cobijas en mi puño.

–Dios, Edward. Dios– echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Él crece en mi interior y mis paredes de contraen hasta apretarlo demasiado.

Empuja unas veces más, sin aliento y lleno de sudor. El cabello se le pega a la frente.

Gruñe antes de poder besarme. Una sensación caliente me llena el bajo vientre.

Me mira a los ojos.

–No entiendo por qué no te hice esto antes– dice, con su frente pegada a mi pecho.

–Porque hoy estás borracho y estás lastimado–murmuro, pero cuando volteo para verlo él ya se ha quedado dormido.

Suspiro.

_Con suerte se olvidará de lo que ha pasado._ Pienso.

Lo acomodo en la cama y lo visto.

Tomo una cobija y me bajo a dormir al sillón de la sala.

Estoy acostada, pero no puedo dormir.

Mi centro sigue latiendo. Y aún puedo sentirlo dentro de mí. Aún puedo sentir la sensación cálida cuando él…

Siento como si un puñal me atravesara el corazón.

_No hemos utilizado protección…_

.

.

.

Meses después…

Narrator POV

Edward la ve llegar esa mañana. Y la mira con admiración.

A ella no le importa lo que piensen de ella.

Va avanzando por ahí con su vientre enorme sin importarle que todos la miren y murmuren a sus espaldas.

Le ha crecido el cabello y sus mejillas están rojas como dos manzanas.

Cuando tocan el timbre del comienzo de las clases Bella desaparece en los jardines del instituto.

Edward espera a que el pasillo se quede sólo.

Sigue el rumbo por donde ella ha desaparecido.

La encuentra sentada en el pasto, se acaricia el vientre mientras lee un libro.

Se sienta frente a ella.

–Hola– sonríe él.

–Hola– responde ella. Es la primera vez que Bella le dirige la palabra desde aquella fiesta.

Él respira profundamente. No quiere andarse con rodeos.

–Hablé con Alice– confiesa –Y ella me ha dicho lo que está pasando.

Bella se nota claramente alterada.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste Bella? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo soy el padre de éste bebé?– reclama, y está claramente dolido.

Ella cierra el libro con un sonido sordo –¡Porque ni siquiera recordabas que habíamos hecho el amor! A puesto a que aún no sabes exactamente lo que pasó.

–Últimamente he estado recordando– se defiende –Y sé que lo hicimos. Ahora lo sé.

–Qué bien, Edward. Pero no nos sirve de nada. Tú estabas borracho esa noche y yo fui tan tonta para seguirte el juego. Estoy asumiendo las consecuencias.

–Pero no quiero que estés sola en esto.

Ella lo ignora y se levanta del césped lo más rápido que puede.

–Nos graduaremos en una semana, Edward. Olvídalo ya– le dice mientras se aleja de él con pasos torpes.

Él se levanta del césped, pero se queda quieto en su lugar, de pie, inmóvil. Le duele el corazón.

–¿Entonces eso es todo? "Olvídalo ya, Edward"– dice, pero ella sigue caminando, cada vez más lejos.

–¡Yo te quiero Bella! ¡Quiero tener ese bebé contigo! ¡Quiero una familia a tu lado!– grita a un volumen al que probablemente todo el alumnado habrá escuchado.

Ella se para en seco. Se gira para verlo a través de la fuerte luz del sol.

–No es cierto– responde ella.

–¡Claro que sí!– va gritando él mientras camina hacia ella –Tal vez no recuerde muy bien todo, pero te quiero. Y no me acosté contigo porque estaba borracho. ¡Igual hubiera pasado en cualquier momento! Yo soy tu amigo, pero siempre te vi como algo más–murmura cuando se para frente a ella. –Si no te hubiera hecho el amor esa noche, igual lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra. Yo te adoro, Bella. Pero no me di cuenta de que lo hacía sino hasta hace seis meses, en que te perdí por completo. ¡No me dijiste nada! ¡No tenía ni una idea de por qué ya no hablabas!

Bella ha comenzado a llorar.

Escuchar de los labios de Edward que él en verdad la quiere es como una pomada para su alma.

–¿En verdad me quieres?–pregunta con voz distorsionada.

–Te adoro– le responde tomándole las manos y abrazándola por su ancha cintura –Te adoro– repite.

Ella aspira el aroma de su mejor amigo y compañero.

–¿Quién diría todo lo que puede pasar en una noche?

–Sólo fue una noche. Pero fue la mejor de mi vida, aunque casi no pueda recordarlo.

Bella sonríe como boba y se agarra más fuerte, como si la vida fuera a acabarse, a él.

–Sé que nos graduaremos en poco tiempo– susurra él en su oído, mientras le acaricia el cabello –Pero quiero preguntarte algo.

–¿Qué?

–¿Te casas conmigo?

Bella sintió a su bebé moverse en su vientre.

El mundo a su alrededor se quedó mudo.

OoO

**_Espero que os haya gustado y por favor dejen su review y añadan la historia a favoritos, al hacerlo me ayudan a ganar. Por favor comenten!_**

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


End file.
